rageofbahamutfandomcom-20200216-history
Castle Crushers: Cobalt
In Castle Crushers, you aim to smash your way through your rival order's knights and destroy their castle, all the while picking up titles to show off your strength. Event Period Event Period: 04:00 AM Oct. 15th, 2013 - 11:00 PM Oct. 20th, 2013 Fighting Period: 10:00 PM Oct. 15th, 2013 - 10:00 PM Oct. 20th, 2013 =Information= March To deal damage to your rival's castle, you first need to march to the other side. However, if you leave your side your castle's defenses will weaken. That's where strategy is vital! Knock Out Opponents! Attack enemy knights until their HP reaches 0, knocking them out. Then you can deal more damage to their castle! Attack the Castle for Massive Damage! When all your rival's order's knights are either knocked out or in your area, you can attack their castle directly, dealing a huge amount of damage at once! Attack Chain/Battle Cry Power up using attack chains and battle cry! This is where cooperation is the key! Cast Spells! Each order member has a spell which can lead your order to victory when used effectively! Spells: Boost to Crusher Points! or Boost to ATK/DEF! Details of this Event Orders are paired up against each other to compete to see who can destory each other's castles first. You can get various rewards, such as ranking rewards and titles based on these crusher points. Schedule One-hour long matches occur during the fighting period above. Each order can fight in up to four matches per 24 hours. Matches start every hour, on the hour. The first match starts at the beginning of the fighting period above, and the final match starts one hour before the end of the fighting period. Only order leaders and vice leaders can decide on behalf of their orders which matches they will fight in. They must select a day's worth of matches beforehand, through Entry Settings. Order leaders and vice leaders can change the time of a match up until two hours before it starts. Matches can't be cancelled or newly scheduled less than 2 hours before they start. How to Win Matches Victory If only one castle is left standing at the end of a match, that castle's order will win. If both castles are left standing, the order with more castle HP will win. Destruction Victory If both castles have been destroyed and reduced to rubble, the order that has applied more rubble damage will win. Draw This will occur if both castles are left standing with the same number of HP at the end of a match. Destruction Draw This will occur if both castles have been destroyed with the same amount of rubble damage at the end of a match. Even if one order has more crusher points at the end of a match, they may not win due to the conditions above. Crusher Points You can get crusher points by attacking your rival order's members, castles, or rubble, as well as through battle cry. The amount of crusher points you receive when victorious in battle varies, depending on your ATK and your opponent's DEF. You deal damage to your opponent's HP when you win in a battle. When victorious in your opponent's side, you will deal damage to their castle/rubble. If the number of crusher points you receive from beating an opponent is less than 100, then number of points you receive will be 100. You will receive 50 crusher points even if you attack and lose. Walls and Castles Castles Each order has a castle, which they must protect while trying to destroy their rival order's castle. All castles start with 100,000 HP. Once you destroy a castle by reducing its HP to zero, it turns into rubble, which you can attack for rubble damage. Walls Walls are structures that protect your castles. Order leaders can build them at the Order screen. Each wall raises your castle's HP by 5,000, although you can only use up to five per match. Any extra walls you have will be used in the next match. At the end of a match, if you castle has extra HP left over from walls, the walls can be used again in the next match. For example, if you are using five walls, your castle will have 125,000 HP at the start of the match. If your castle has 119,000 HP at the end of the match, the 19,000 leftover wall HP will be converted into three walls, which you can use in the next match. Dealing Damage and Reducing Castle HP After you march over to your rival order's side you can deal damage to their castle. In addition, if all of your rival order's members are either knocked out or on your side, you can attack their castle directly, dealing more damage. The same is true for rubble. AP AP is necessary to use the March, Battle Cry, Battle, and Recover buttons. You have a maximum of six AP. You can recover all your AP with a holy powder (regular or personal) or half of your AP with a mini holy powder. One AP recovers automatically every 10 minutes. HP Each user has a maximum of 10,000 HP. When you attack another user, you reduce their HP, even if you lose. Battle Battling requires two AP. If you choose to battle, you'll be matched randomly against a rival user on the same side as you. i.e. If you have marched over to your rival order's side, you'll be matched randomly against a rival user on their side. If you are still on your side, you'll be matched randomly against a rival user that has marched over to your side. Marching Marching requires one AP and can only be done up to once every three minutes. If you are on your own side, tapping March will take you to your rival order's side, and vice-versa. Battle Cry Tapping Battle Cry will boost all your order members' ATK/DEF. Each battle cry requires one AP and lasts three minutes. You can perform battle cries consecutively if you wish. Battle Cry Chains If someone in your order taps Battle Cry before the effects of the previous one wear off, your order's battle cry chain will increase, and all order members will get a bigger ATK/DEF boost. They battle cry chain will increase even if the same order member performs a battle cry twice in a row Attack Chains After you battle someone in your rival order, if another member of your order battles within three minutes, your order's attack chain will increase, and all order members will get an ATK boost. The attack chain won't increase if the same user attacks twice in a row. Knockout If a rival user attacks you and reduces your HP to zero, you'll get knocked out. Rival users won't be able to attack you anymore, but you won't be able to do anything until you tap Recover. Recovering Recovering is only possible if you are knocked out. It requires two AP. Tap Recover, and you'll reappear on your side with half of your HP recovered. Event Decks ATK Deck In Castle Crushers, you can form three ATK decks of five cards each, regardless of the cards' ATK PWR costs. If you have fewer than 15 cards, the remaining spots in your ATK decks will be filled automatically with Standby Reina cards. When you attack, one of your three ATK decks will be selected randomly for battle. DEF Deck In Castle Crushers, you can form three DEF decks of five cards each, regardless of the cards' DEF PWR costs. If you have fewer than 15 cards, the remaining spots in your DEF decks will be filled automatically with Standby Reina cards. When you are attacked, one of your three DEF decks will be selected randomly for battle. Spells Spells are special techniques that you can only use in matches. Order members with different positions can cast different spells. Battle Roar (Order Leader) Effect: 20% boost to ATK/DEF/crusher points gained for all members Cost: 1,000 SP Effect Period: 10 minutes Cooldown Period: 20 minutes This spell can't be used if: You're knocked out. You have fewer than 1,000 SP. Daunting Shield is active. The cooldown period hasn't finished. Athena's Blessing (Vice-Leader) Effect: Recover 1,500 HP for all order members/Returns knocked out order members to your side with 1,500 HP * This spell can only be used once per match. This spell can't be used if: Battle Roar is active. You're knocked out. Another vice-leader has cast the spell. Daunting Shield is active. Unbridled Tempest (ATK Leader) Effect: 500 HP hit to all rival order members Cooldown Period: 20 minutes This spell can't be used if: Battle Roar is active. You're knocked out. Daunting Shield is active. The cooldown period hasn't finished. Daunting Shield (DEF Leader) Effect: 50% boost to spell caster's DEF/rival users on the side that the caster is on can only attack the caster Effect Period: 5 minutes/until the caster is knocked out This spell can only be used once per match. This spell can't be used if: Battle Roar is active. You're knocked out. Daunting Shield is active. If the caster is knocked out while using this spell, it cannot be recasted. Another DEF leader has cast the spell. Knight's Word (Support Leader/Regular Members) Effect: Recovers 30 SP/ 30 HP for all members This spell can only be used once per match per user. This spell can't be used if: Battle Roar is active. You're knocked out. Daunting Shield is active. You've already cast this spell. Crusher Point Bonuses If you win a match, your crusher points will be doubled. If you destroy your rival's castle, your crusher points will be multiplied by 1.2. If you win a match and destroy your rival's castle, your crusher points will be multiplied by 2.2. Differences from Last Time *New, higher title to strive for *New type of mission rewards *Victory Rewards: Get rewards based on how many personal battles you win! *Victory Point Rewards: Following the brigade style victory point system, you'll get rewards for every victory point milestone if you have the required points. *A special new Castle Crushers recovery item has been added called Electrifying Berry *Each berry recovers one AP. They do not carry over to the next Castle Crusher event. *Entry system has been revamped *Order leaders and vice leaders can select a schedule based on one of three regions. This selection can be changed until 8 PM Oct. 15th (ET). New Castle Crusher Cards Rewards Individual Rewards are earned by users in the top individual crusher point ranking, even if they have also earned group Order rewards. sku=05